Petey's Revenge
by Shark Lord
Summary: Petey Piranha finally puts Bowser and Kamek in their place. Some language but only small. Don't own Mario, Nintendo does.


**Hey I like Petey Piranha and I don't think he's really evil. Bowser could be forcing him to do his bidding. Why isn't there any fics about a good Petey?**

* * *

Petey Piranha had been defeated once again by the Mario Bros. The plant humanoid was getting rather tired of always being the one plant boss being mocked at. The plant creature was about to enjoy some time to itself when he heard the telltale sign of Bowser himself.

Bowser and his pedo wizard, Kamek was in Petey's home giving the plant a glare. Petey Piranha usually wouldn't mind having visitors over in his home, but he had some standards that he took seriously. Number one: Petey has to be given some heads up before a visit, and number two: NO Bowser, Koopalings, Bowser Jr. nor Kamek allowed in his home ever.

"How could you fail at stopping two plumbers you overgrown diapered moron? My plans always backfire because of you . Kamek deal with this idiot while I take his rent." Bowser scolded the plant before telling his loyal minion to handle him. Petey Piranha mentally snarled at the selfish turtle dragon and thankfully Kamek can not read minds.

 _"Another day, another defeat, and once again Bowser criticizes me and my brethren for our apparent 'stupidness'. I'm not going down this time."_ Petey said in his thoughts. The short wearing plant had just about enough of Bowser's tyranny and his treatment towards his Piranha Plant brethren.

"You had to just follow what your glorious and fair king ordered you to do and you couldn't even do that right! Maybe some of my magic will do you some good. Hmm now that I think about it, your Fearsomeness why haven't you thought of this glorious idea before? The minions wouldn't fail you if we show them what will happen if they fail you." Kamek said to his master.

"Good point my loyal minion. Go ahead and teach this idiot a lesson while I figure out how to open this stupid box thing." Bowser said as he held a small box with a female Piranha Plant painted on it. Petey Piranha immediately knew what the king was talking about, Bowser had Petey's mothers box in his filthy hands.

 _"OH HELL NO. THAT BASTARD MIGHT THINK TREATING ME, OR MY BRETHREN LIKE SPIT IS ONE THING. BUT IF HE THINKS HE CAN TAKE MY MOTHER'S BOX THEN HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING."_ Petey growled in his head. The plant was hit by one of Kamek's spells, and he realized that Kamek could use magic on his brethren but not on Petey himself.

"What the? How are you able to dodge my spell? Bah no matter I'll use a more powerful spell." Kamek said as he began charging a sphere. Petey Piranha then did something that no one ever thought about doing, he snatched Kamek's wand.

"Hey runt what do you think your doing? Return that wand to Kamek at once or else I'm going to do this to you!" Bowser snarled as he did the most despicable thing he ever done in his life, and his last thing ever. Bowser crushed Petey's box in his claws destroying the last reminder of his mother. Petey Piranha felt Kamek snatching the wand back and preparing another spell.

"You. Son. Of. A. BITCH!" Petey Piranha shouted at the Koopa King. Bowser and Kamek were surprised that Petey could talk, but that didn't stop them from their onslaught on the enraged plant. Kamek fired the spell at Petey, but the Piranha Plant inhaled the orb and spat it back at its master as a beam.

"Oh shit." Kamek muttered before being incinerated by his own spell. Kamek dropped his wand, which Petey grabbed and turned towards a now worried Bowser.

"What did you do to Kamek?" Bowser asked as he backed away from the mad plant. Petey Piranha didn't say a word as he used a spell to take Bowser's immortality trait away from him. Petey then used the energy he stole to resurrect the fallen Piranha Plants and revived the Bone Plants to their flesh and blood state.

"Go to hell Bowser, and take your demons with you!" Petey said as he blew up Bowser. Petey smirked as he watched Bowser's remains disintegrated into nothing.

* * *

Three months later Petey Piranha was the king of his new kingdom; the Piranha Plant Kingdom. The Plant King himself had made a treaty with the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom and had became an ally to his old foes, the Mario Bros.

Petey Piranha had a green Royal crown on his head with a matching green robe. Petey had appointed his cousin Naval Piranha as his Royal Adviser. The Koopalings were stripped of their title and had to get new jobs. Bowser Junior on the other hand was adopted by Rosalina and is currently being raised to be a better Dragon Koopa then his father.


End file.
